Physic
The Physic Staff (リブローの杖 Riburō no tsue, lit. Libro Staff) is a recurring Staff from the Fire Emblem Series. The long-ranged version of the Heal Staff, this staff possesses the tactical advantage of granting its user the ability to provide aid to their allies without putting themselves in the direct path of danger. This fact has thus caused the staff to earn the notorious reputation of being both scarce and exorbitantly-priced, where it is generally sold in Secret Shops and dropped by selected enemy units throughout the course of the games. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, this staff is also known as the Far-Healing Staff (とおいやしの杖 Tooiyashi no tsue). In both the GBA and Tellius series, the staff's maximum range is determined by dividing the user's Magic by 2. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Libro |Staff |7 |10 | -- | -- | -- |1~All | -- |2,540 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10). |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Reblow |White Magic | -- | -- | -- |All | -- |HP Cost: -3; Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Strength). |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Reblow |Staff |7 |12 | -- | -- | -- |1~All | -- |2,400 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 30 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Libro | Staff |B |10 | -- | -- |1~10 | -- |5,000 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 35 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Libro | Staff |C |5 | -- | -- | -- |1~All |8 |? |1,700 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 25 EXP to the user. |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga | Far-Healing Staff | Staff |6 |15 | -- | -- | -- |All | -- |4,500 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10). |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Libro | Staff |B |15 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) | -- |? |3,750 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 22 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Physic | Staff |B |15 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) +5 | -- |3 |3,750 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 22 EXP to the user. |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Physic | Staff |C |15 | -- | -- | -- |1~(User's Magic ÷2) +5 | -- |4 |3,750 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 22 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Physic | Staff |C |15 |1 |100% |25% |1~(User's Magic ÷2) +5 |5 |7 |3,750 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic +10); Provides 22 EXP to the user. '''Equip effect:' User is granted the ability to restore 20 HP at the start of every new player phase. |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Physic | Staff |C |10 | -- | -- | -- |1~All | -- |2 |1,500 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic ÷2) +10; Provides 40 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Physic | Staff |C |10 | -- | -- | -- |1~All |2 |1,500 |Replenishes HP equivalent to (User's Magic ÷2) +10; Provides 40 EXP to the user. |} Fire Emblem: Awakening | Physic | Staff |C |10 | -- | -- | -- |1~ (User's Magic ÷2) |? |1,800 |Replenishes a small amount of HP to a selected ally unit; Provides 30 EXP to the user. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Chest |Ch. 6 |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden |Learnt |Teeta (Auto) • Jenny (Lvl. 8) |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Bishop - Ch. 5 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 15 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 5 - Chest • Ch. 8 - Chest '''Book 2:' Ch. 7 - Hidden |- |Events |'Book 2:' At the end of Ch. 19 |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 11 Book 2: Ch. 13 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventories |'Second Generation:' Corpul/Sharlow |- |Dropped |'First Generation:' Chagall - Ch. 2 |- |Vendors |'Second Generation:' Ch. 10 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Oltof - Ch. 11x |- |Visit |Ch. 23 - Village |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M12 • M24 • M39 |- |Inventories |Lee |- |Visit |M4 • M19 |- |Chests |M27 • M39 |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Inventories |Niime |- |Visit |Ch. 7 - Village |- |Vendors |Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Inventories |Pent |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 30 '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 32 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Enemy Priest - Ch. 16 |- |Inventory |Lyon (Creature Campaign) |- |Chests |Tower of Valni - Floor 6 • Lagdou Ruins - Floor 5 |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 • Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Endgame |- |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden • Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 17 - Chest |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal/Hard) |Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Events |'Part 2:' Endgame - Base Conversation |- |Vendors |'Part 4:' Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Chests |Ch. 6 • Ch. 10 |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Enemy Bishop - Ch. 15 • Enemy Bishop - Ch. 16 |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Frost • Lena • Maria Extra Chapters: Frost |- |Treasure |'Main Story:' Ch. 7 - Hidden • Ch. 10 - Chest Extra Chapters: BS3 |- |Events |At the end of Ch. 19 |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 13 |- |Vendors |Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem: Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 20 • Ch. 25 • Para. 9 |- |Visit |Ch. 15 • Para. 2 |- |Vendors |Demon's Ingle • The Dragon's Table • Mila Shrine Ruins • Duelling Grounds • Wellspring of Truth |- |Merchants |West of Ylisstol • The Twins' Turf |- |SpotPass |Serra • Lyn • Eliwood • Moulder • Black Knight • Micaiah • Pr. Marth • Cecilia • Ethlyn • Oliver |} Gallery File:Libro Staff (TCG).jpg|The '''Physic Staff', as it appears in the second series of the TCG. File:とおいやしの杖.png|Artwork of the Far-Healing Staff in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Libro (FE4).png|Corpul casting Libro in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE6 Physic.png|An enemy Bishop casting Physic'' on an enemy Sniper in Binding Blade. File:FE9 Physic Staff.jpg|The '''Physic Staff being used in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance to restore Oscar's HP. File:Physic (FE10).png|An Order Bishop wielding the Physic Staff in Radiant Dawn. File:Physic (FE10 Animation Still).png|A Crimean Bishop casting Physic in Radiant Dawn. Category:Long Range Weapons